Bonus Modes: Double Action Strike Form Supreme
by TEKNAM
Summary: Another "Upgraded Rider Showcase" Song-Fic, featuring new "Modes" for Kotaro and NEW Den-O, set to the song "Double-Action Strike Form". Enjoy!


Hey All, time for another "Upgraded Rider Showcase" Song-Fic! This time, form the world of NEW Den-O. Kotaro, having returned to his own time, is faced with his own set of troubles when Tedi falls ill. Out of his main battle partner, Kotaro turns to Tsukasa for aide, who suggests picking up where his grandfather Ryotaro had left off: With the Taros! As each had obtained their own Rider Pass and Belt, they'd been sent by Owner to protect different parts of the time stream from harm. When offered a chance to help Kotaro, they readily accepted. Now, armed with his grandfather's old friends and most invaluable allies, Kotaro makes a stand against his own nemesis, the evil Hemetaros, who, strangely enough, not only resembles Tedi, but can transform into Kamen Rider Nega Den-O NEO Form, a darker version of NEW Den-O! Witness Kotaro's boosted abilities while listening to his theme song, "Double-Action Strike Form!" As with the Dopants in Accel's fic, any Imagin in this story are made up. Enjoy~! ^_^

P.P.S (Portable Post Script): * In Bruiser Mode's final attack, Kintaros is sleeping, and snoring loudly. Therefore, as Tedi and the belt's internal voice tag-team to count the remaining seconds, Kin is in the background, snoring while they count. With Ryuuta, his speech is separate, and where needed, translated, in brackets. Also, for those who get questions about the Vampire Imagin, i'm not bashing vampires. I love what they USED to be, not what the idiot who wrote Twilight turned them into. As such, the Vampire Imagin is my attempt at killing off my hatred for the Twilight saga and its creator. For more insight, VAMPIRES DO NOT TWINKLE, GLOW, SPARKLE, OR GLIMMER IN SUNLIGHT, THEY BURST INTO FIRE AND TURN TO ASH! THEY FIGHT AND SUCK BLOOD, NOT LOOK FOR LOVE! DAMN IT! *huff puff wheeze* Alright, i'm done ranting now. In my opinion, Twilight has made vampires look gayer than the cowboys of Brokeback Mountain, and by extension of that, made those same cowboys look like straight men. That's all. Back to the story.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: A NEW DEN-O SONG-FIC  
BONUS MODES: DOUBLE-ACTION STRIKE FORM SUPREME!

~~BEGIN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 32: BRAWL OF BOILING BLOOD!~~

Momotaros, who now looked slightly aged, stood at the gates of the 1900 Time Period, staring impatiently out into the bleak, sandy Time Scape, was pleasantly surprised when he saw a long, blue train that resembled the DenLiner roll up. Out of it stepped a young man, no older than sixteen, with an air that screamed, "I'm a loner". The longer bangs that hung over his eyes and reached toward his cheeks were a dead give-away: Kotaro Nogami, grandson to Momo's once proud partner, Ryotaro, stood before him, holding a Contract Ticket.

"TEME (YOU). You came after all. I was honestly expecting you to turn tail and stay away. And you brought a Ticket with you! Ne (Hey)... I may well get some action again!" Momo said, his obvious excess of energy showing through in the way he suddenly broke out in insane singing and dancing. Kotaro watched Mom's expression of joy and soon turned halfway back to leave.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'll go try one of Ojii-san's (Grandfather's) other Imagin friends..." Kotaro said in an unamused tone, to which he received an instant response.

"NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! ME ONLY!" Momo shouted, now noticeably irate. He didn't like to admit it, but any time he seemed to be being upstaged by one of his friends, for as much as he'd readily gice just to see ONE of them again, irked him on a profound level.

"Sorry. It's all four of you or nothing. Take the Contract, or leave it. I'd prefer not to have to tear one of my wishes to pieces..." Kotaro smiled, knowing he'd just said the trigger word; the one word that would attract any, and EVERY, Imagin around for miles.

"Wait... d-di-did you just s-say... WISHES? AS IN THE PLURAL OF WISH, WHICH IS WISHES!" Momo shouted. To his great discomfort, Momo got on one knee and said, in a dignified and complacent tone, "For the grandson of my old partner, I will gladly fulfill any wish. Name it, and it's yours, Kota-kun." Momo didn't like having to play the loyal servant card just to get some fun, but in this case, he had no choice. It's been twenty long, boring years of doing nothing but play solitaire alone and make sand kittens. Momo didn't care now how far he had to fall, as long as he got some fighting done and released his pent up frustrations, he was happy.

"Get up, Momo-kun. You don't have to do that with me. You were technically contracted to me when you joined Ryotaro-Ojii-san. By teaming with him, your power drifted into him and was born in me. Now, I'm able to call on you when I need you. No need for you to stoop down for me, just get in the train. And, before you ask," Kotaro said, seeing Momo raise his finger in question, "Both Ojii-san AND Owner-sama said it's OK. You're free of this gate for now. Let's go." Momo cheered and bolted into the NEW DenLiner faster than Kotaro could follow. Apparently, twenty years with nothing to do left plenty of time to train. That, or Momo just really couldn't stand being stuck out in the sand anymore. In seconds, The NEW DenLiner turned and rang its horn, with Kotaro on the Machine NEW-Bird to control the train.

~~SHORTLY...~~~  
~~~SONG CUE: "DOUBLE-ACTION STRIKE FORM" by Sakurada Dori and Ono Daisuke!~~~

The Milk Dipper Cafe was a din of unholy noise as people panicked. Men shouted obscenities, women screamed, children ran and hid in the store room, and the whole time, Oozaki and Miura, Airi Nogami's would-be suitors, Were doing their absolute best to calm the frantic patrons while themselves containing their own home-cooked brand of pure terror. Truth be told, they'd been given the task of seeming harmless by a certain group in exchange for something... or someone... that they wanted most.

In mere minutes, a large Imagin put a clawed hand through the door, sending Miura flying across the bar. Airi, meanwhile had managed to calm down the situation herself and had herded the terrified customers into the back storage room. Locking the door behind herself, She prayed that either the monsters would leave, or someone would save them. Outside, however, the fun was just starting. Out of the cloudy sky, a large blue bullet train sped past on suspended rails.

As it passed and left, five figures stood waiting. One, a boy with long bangs, stomped his foot and shouted, "HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU COWARDS WANTS TO GRANT ME A WISH?" This stopped all of the rampaging monsters cold, and as they turned to see their prospective master, they reeled in shock. The boy, now holding a train ticket, swung a mechanical belt around his waist and swiped the pass. Beside him, a dark red, horn-headed, and clearly antsy Imagin tapped his foot, waiting for the boy to finish his transformation. The boy said "HENSHIN,", and the armor of NEW Den-O covered his body, head-to-toe.

"Momo-kun, Iku ze (Let's go)," the boy said, and the Imagin, grinning inside, jumped, spinning in circles. Seconds later, he'd transformed himself into a large, devilish-looking scimitar, his signature heart-shaped designs decorating the blade and hilt.

"Alright. The Momoken, is it? Let's see how you do!" Kotaro said as he rushed into the enemy ranks, slashing one after the other in reckless abandon. Minutes later, The Momoken Sword vanished and returned to being Momotaros. Next, a blue, turtle-like Imagin stepped up, transforming into the Urazao Rod. Another few minutes of wild swinging, and that weapon too reverted to its original, Imagin form. After him came a golden-yellow, single horned fellow with broad shoulders who became an axe-like weapon called the Kinaoro Axe. Yet again, after a few minutes, he too returned to his Imagin body. Finally, into sight stepped the last Imagin, a purple, dragon-like Imagin that danced for a minute before becoming a shotgun-like device called the Ryuutagan Revolver. Several minutes of shooting and pistol-whipping enemies later, this weapon also returned to his original form. Now, Kotaro was fuming. Why did this keep failing? This never happened with Tedi... or could that have been the cause of Kotaro's polite, navy-blue Imagin partner's sudden illness?

"K-KOTARO-KUN!" Came the ringing sound of Kotaro's partner, Tedi. As the strong, yet complacent Imagin stumbled toward his master, Kotaro reverted his transformation and left the others to fend off the Imagin horde behind him.

"Tedi! Why the hell are you out of bed? You need your rest!" Kotaro said, the concern in his voice genuine, which brought tears to Tedi's eyes. Usually, Kotaro cared about Tedi if he'd sustained a possibly life-threatening injury in battle.

"I felt a weakening energy signature from the other four. I think I know what's wrong, and I want to help. I may be ill, but if it serves you for me to act in illness, then so be it. Tsukasa-san just informed me in the train that the others have to be inserted into the form itself to maintain a weaponized body, and that there is also a good possibility that with me involved, my Machetedi mode may become even more powerful. It's worth a try if you want to save your Aunt Airi. You transform, the press any of the buttons, then swipe the pass a second time. So," Tedi said, the strength visibly returning to him in waves, "Shall we, Kotaro?" Kotaro forced back welling tears and nodded, smiling. He turned back around and turned his attention toward Momotaros, who was struggling against a particularly large Tiger Imagin.

"MOMO-KUN! GET READY! IKU ZE!" Kotaro shouted, slinging the belt back on. Swiping the pass, he transformed back into NEW Den-O. As he charged, Momotaros went phantom again, and flew over to Kotaro. As Kotaro pressed the red button and swiped again, Momo entered New-Den-O's armor, changing the color of the armor from navy blue to a deep violet. Parts of Momotaro's DenKamen mask appeared on NEW Den-O's torso, shoulders, and legs, and soon, as NEW Den-O Charged into battle, Machetedi in hand, it too began to change. Two large attachments, shaped like Den-O Sword Form's eyes, slid onto the end of the Machetedi's blade, pointed tips toward the hilt, connected by no more than a thin strip of metal to the blade's blunt edge. The buckle, now finished changing color from navy to violet, announced "BRAWLER MODE", and NEW Den-O's now deep crimson lenses flashed brightly. However, even though constant attacks on the Tiger Imagin, the extra abilities of Momo didn't set in.

"DAMN YOU, MOMO-KUN, WORK! WHY WON'T YOUR POWERS ACTIVATE?" Kotaro shouted in frustration, jumping in surprise as the belt flashed and announced, "BRAWLER MODE INITIATED. Full Charge will be ready in twenty seconds." At that, the large attachments on the blade flipped over, points now extending forward and curving into savage, claw-like hooks. The belt then announced, "Machetedi Twin Saber Mode engaged." The attachments flashed once with the buckle, and Kotaro chuckled. Now, with each swing, the large beast reeled, stumbling backwards. As the ten-second mark arrived, the belt flashed once per second, counting down the time until completion in sync with Tedi AND Momotaros:

"JUU (TEN)"  
The Machetedi began to crackle with electric energy, and soon, Kotaro rushed his enemy with a fierce upward slash.  
"KYU (NINE)"  
As Kotaro slashed, the monster screamed, and was soon flung into the air.  
"HACHI (EIGHT)"  
The Machetedi's blade detached, flying off into the sky to meet the now terrified Tiger Imagin, who screamed once more in apprehension of what was to some.  
"SHICHI (SEVEN)"  
Kotaro swung the blade at a rightward diagonal angle, chopping the monster, then brought the blade up for another stroke.  
"ROKU (SIX)"  
Kotaro moved the blade in the opposing diagonal direction, slicing again through the foe and setting up for his next move.  
"GO (FIVE)"  
Kotaro jumped and the Machetedi's blade attached to the hilt again. The Tiger Imagin gasped for breath.  
"YON (FOUR)"  
Kotaro began swinging the blade in violent flurry of strikes, cleaving the Imagin in as many directions as he possibly could.  
"SAN (THREE)"  
Kotaro landed back on the ground, and once again the Machetedi's blade flew off its hilt, aiming for the monster's chest.  
"NII (TWO)"  
The blade pierced through the beast's torso, spinning around in midair and returning for one more downward spin strike.  
"ICHI (ONE) (Ore wa... Saisho kara saigo made... (I'm... from start to finish...)"  
The blade sliced through the monster's chest, and landed, dead on target, back on the hilt, clicking into place as Kotaro leaped for the final strike...  
"REI (ZERO) (KURAIMAKUSU DA ZE! (AT A CLIMAX!)"

Kotaro performed a single, samurai style slice through the monster, head-to-foot, and landed several feet away form its exploding corpse on the ground. The beast screamed in agony as it's body exploded violently, and then vanished into dust. Momotaros' additions soon vanished, reforming themselves into his body. Kotaro's transformation ceased, and he returned to normal. Now, only four large Imagin remained: the Cactus Imagin that resembled a prickle plant, the Canus Imagin that resembled a large, rabid dog, the Vampire Imagin, who, strangely enough, looked like a cross between a Fangire, and Hemetaros, an Imagin who looked like an evil Tedi. The Canus moved first, dashing straight for NEW Den-O, who immediately, yet barely, dodged to the side.

"Ouch... Looks like it's time for another round. I may have to transform repeatedly... I hope the system can handle it... HENSHIN!" Kotaro called out, this time after completion, pressing the blue button and swiping the pass again. Urataros found himself flying, in an incorporeal body, straight at Kotaro's armored form, which soon gained another new boost:

"BUSTER MODE", the system announced. With that, Ura, now incorporeal, entered Kotaro's body. In addition to the purified simple blue color, NEW Den-O's body gained the addition of Urataros' DenKamen Mask, which attached itself fully to the torso and Machetedi, as well as to the shoulders, wrists, and ankles, though only in parts. With the Machetedi, Ura's mask turned upside down, sliding under the bottom of the blade so that the tips of his horns rested alongside the tip of the Machetedi's blade.

With Kotaro's shout of "ACTIVATE!", came the system's announcement of "Buster Mode Activated. Full Charge will be ready in twenty-five seconds." At that, Ura's mask's horns extended outward, tripling the length of the Machetedi and causing the system to respond, "Machetedi Twin Lance Mode engaged." Kotaro, now faced with a longer Machetedi, was forced to swing the weapon in wide arcs to keep the beast at bay. As the twelve-second mark arrived, Urataros and Tedi counted down the time remaining, accompanied by the system's voice:

"JUUNI (TWELVE)"  
Kotaro's body bristled was an overload of electricity, and he ran at his foe, full throttle.  
"JUUICHI (ELEVEN)"  
Kotaro delivered a four-strike combo that sent the Canus Imagin stumbling backward.  
"JUU"  
Kotaro pointed Ura's horns at the Imagin, which screamed in pain as the sharp horns soon stabbed through its body.  
"KYU"  
Kotaro pulled on the staff and lifted upward, throwing the Imagin into the air.  
"HACHI"  
As the monster fell, Kotaro slashed it with the horns on the blade.  
"SHICHI"  
Kotaro launched it skyward with an upward slash, this time taking to the air himself.  
"ROKU"  
Kotaro began stabbing and slashing the beast with his full strength, ignoring the beast's cries of pain.  
"GO"  
With one move, Kotaro stabbed the beast again, then threw him to the ground.  
"YON"  
Kotaro brought the weapon down on the monster with enough force to drive it skyward once again.  
"SAN"  
Detatching Ura's mask from the sword, Kotaro through the mask, which quickly changed into the Urazao, at the beast.  
"NII"  
The Urazao pirced the beast's hide, forming Ura's trademark hexagonal paralyzing field, which now forced the beast back toward Kotaro.  
"ICHI (Ne... Omae... (Hey... You...)"  
Kotaro took flight, leaping high into the air and throwing the Machetedi on a boomerang route to pass the beast and return.  
"REI ("BOKU NI TSURARETEMIRU? (MIND IF I FISH YOU?))

Kotaro's foot, Ura horns now extended, met the Machetedi at the breaking point of the Imagin's spine, pinioning it between two powerful blows. As Kotaro returned to normal, landing several feet away, and Tedi returned to his Imagin state, the Canus Imagin fell to the ground in a din of pained screams to the ground where it joined its predecessor in a violent, explosive death. Next came the Cactus Imagin who began launching numerous pointed spikes at Kotaro. Kotaro dodged to the side and attached the belt once more, swiping and announcing "HENSHIN!", only to be met with the system's voice saying, "STRIKE FORM". Pressing the yellow button and swiping again, the system announced "BRUISER MODE". Kintaros' body became ephemeral and entered Kotaro's body, lending his aide to his armor. The noble yellow Imagins' DenKamen Mask multiplied from one to many, some attaching whole to his torso and the Machetedi while others split into pieces and attached to his fingertips and feet, giving him claws and boot blades. For the Machetedi, as with Momotaros and Urataros, Kin's mask attached to the Machetedi, only instead of the others, it attached straight onto the end of the blade, Axe-horn flipping to enhance the sharpness of the blade. Kotaro's armor turned a strange shade of golden-green.

Upon Kotaro's call of "ACTIVATE", the buckle flashed. The axe-horn on the blade flipped over, starting at the tip of the blade and ending a foot-and-a-half farther than the blade, essentially turning the Machetedi into a short-handled spear with a lengthened blade. The system then announced, "BRUISER MODE ACTIVATED. Full Charge will be ready in thirty seconds. Machetedi Twin Thrust Mode Engaged." Kotaro began to deflect every attack the Cactus Imagin sent at him, and finally managed to get in a few solid, staggering attacks in before reaching the fifteen-second time limit. From there, Kintaros, who had managed to fall asleep again, snored away the seconds while Tedi and the system's voices counted down:

"zJzUzUzGzOz* (FIFTEEN)"  
Kotaro stabbed the Imagin. It staggered.  
"zJzUzUzYzOzNz (FOURTEEN)"  
Kotaro stabbed again. The beast stumbled and fell on it's back, but got back up...  
"zJzUzUzSzAzNz (THIRTEEN)"  
Only to be stabbed twice more by Kotaro, causing the beast to fall back again. It once more rose...  
"zJzUzUzNzIz"  
And was brutally assailed by four more stabs, that forced the beast onto its back again. Again, it stood...  
"zJzUzUzIzCzHzIz"  
And once more, it was smashed, this time eight times consecutively. Again, the beast fell and stood...  
"zJzUzUz"  
Only to suffer sixteen rapid thrusts that once again knocked it down. It once more foolishly stood...  
"zKzYzUz"  
And was once more knocked over by a barrage of thirty-two attacks. Pushed back again, the beast stood...  
"zHzAzCzHzIz"  
Only to be forced back onto its back by sixty-four high-speed puncture attacks. The beast, no matter how badly injured, couldn't see the evident pattern in the attacks, and stood again...  
"zSzHzIzCzHzIz"  
This time, getting knocked back again by one-hundred-and-twenty-four straight, lightning fast stabs. Flat on its back again, the beast rose...  
"zRzOzKzUz"  
And was nailed by two-hundred-and-forty-eight super-sonic attacks. By now, the beast was now incapable of more than standing still and taking it all...  
"zGzOz"  
All four-hundred-and-ninety-six unseen attacks that quickly followed like lightning strikes.  
"zYzOzNz"  
Kotaro swung the weapon upward, sending the beast skyward. Kotaro's body sparked with an excess of electric power, and he tossed the Macetedi into the air.  
"zSzAzNz"  
The Machetedi spun in wild, spiraling circles, slashing, slicing, and stabbing the Imagin to pieces.  
"zNzIz (SNORK-HUH?)"  
Kotaro crouched into a one-legged kneeling position, then jumped.  
"ICHI (ORE NO TSUYOSA WA... (MY STRENGTH...))"  
Kotaro grabbed the Machetedi and reared back for the final stroke, just as the Cactus Imagin screamed, both from the pain and from sheer terror.  
"REI (OMAEGA NAITA! (MADE YOU CRY!))"

Kotaro's downward slash dragged the enemy with him, slicing it in half upon connection with the ground. The beast stood on staggering legs before screaming once again and exploding violently. Kotaro once more reverted to human form, and held the Machetedi, devoid of any boosts, over his shoulder. As the Vampire Imagin slowly advanced forward, Kotaro had already transformed again. However, this time, he pressed the purple button on his buckle and swiped the card over. The system announced "BLASTER MODE", and Ryuutaros' draconic, purple body became as a wisp and entered Kotaro's body. Ryuutaro's purple absorbed Tedi's navy blue and became a deep indigo shade that colored over New Den-O's armor top to bottom, and Ryuutaros' DenKamen Mask appeared, enumerating itself to spread all over NEW Den-O's form: On the torso, on the upper arms and shins, and onto the Machetedi, nearer to the hilt than the others and actually fusing into the blade.

"Um... Ryuuta-kun, this is awkwardly uncomfortable, would you mind... maybe... finding a different way to attach?" Tedi said, the discomfort strong in his voice. The ONLY reaction he got from Ryuutaros was childish laughter and giggling. Another call of "ACTIVATE" from Kotaro and the mask on the Machetedi changed, opening a hole in the blade's center, from which a loud "CLICK" could be heard. a trigger formed around Kotaro's index and middle fingers, and an ejector port at the back. He'd seen something like this in a video game, but didn't think he'd actually ever use one: A Gunblade. the eyes of the mask twisted upward as if they were exhaust ports, and a louder "CLANK" was heard. It seemed this weapon was slightly more than a gun-blade. Soon, the system announced, "BLASTER MODE ACTIVATED. Full Charge will be ready in fifteen seconds. Machetedi Twin Artillery Mode Engaged." Kotaro shot into action, slicing and blasting the beast to bits until he hit the seven-second time point. Then, Ryuutaros excitedly counted down the time, making sure to keep in pace with Tedi and the system:

"SHICHI~! (YAY!)"  
Kotaro charged his foe, smacking him across the face with the Machetedi and firing off a knock-back shot.  
"ROKU~! (NE NE!)"  
Kotaro slashed upward, then leapt and smashed downward, coupling the attack with a knock-back shot.  
"GO~! (SUGOI!)"  
Kotaro blasted into the foe with a barrage of aerial shots that sent him flying each time. The beast couldn't keep up.  
"YON~! (OH YEAH!)"  
Landing, Kotaro allowed the electric energy to flow into his weapon. The Vampire Imagin slowly stood...  
"SAN~! (WEE!)"  
Kotaro thrust the weapon into the ground and let off a shock-wave that sent the Imagin into he sky again.  
"NI~! (OI!)"  
Kotaro set the weapon at a backward diagonal angle and fired off three shots, changing the angle after each to add a bit of spin.  
"ICHI~! (TAOSU KEDOIIYO NE? (MIND IF I BEAT YOU?))"  
Arriving at the beast's side, Kotaro unleashed a quick flurry of slashes before pulling a hidden trigger and rearing for the final blow...  
"REI~! (KOTAIWA KITTENAI! (I DIDN'T HEAR YOUR ANSWER!))"

Kotaro sliced through the Vampire Imagin, blasting it with the weapon's supercharged rail gun effect. The blast tore through the monster's tough hide, leaving a gaping hole. The defeated Imagin looked back at his leader as he gasped for air, giving a grim sort of smile as he screamed in pain and exploded upon contact with the ground. Now, only Hemetaros remained. The way the evil reincarnation of Tedi just seemed to stare of into space threw Kotaro off. Then again, with all Imagin having eyes hidden behind their masks, they all pretty much had the same blank expression. Knowing this, Kotaro transformed once more.

"Oi, how are you boys doing back there? he asked, staring down Hemetaros from behind his helmet.

"Actually, not so good. I think we need about five minutes to get our strength back," Momotaros said, and all three other Imagin chimed in in agreement.

"We need about another five minutes, if you can hold him off that long. We have an energy transfer system between ourselves now that lets us recharge faster than before. Just give us some time and hold him off. You won't be disappointed, Kota-kun!" Urataros said. All that he got from the others was loud snoring from Kintaros, which was no surprise at all, and somewhat exhausted hollers from Ryuutaros, for as big a surprise as THAT was. The tireless kid had finally gotten tuckered out!

"In that case," Came the voice of a very regal man that the Taros new all too well, "Allow me to help out for a time, my friends! I, Sieg, the prince of your worlds, have come to help you!" Sieg's noble entrance got little more than muffled curses from Ura and Ryuuta, and a shout of "TORI-YARO! (BIRD BASTARD!)" from Momotaros. This also didn't surprise Kotaro, as Momotaros reacted that way anytime, and EVERY TIME, that Sieg showed up like that. What surprised Kotaro was the sudden addition of the Wing Buckle to his belt, and soon, the addition of Sieg's essence to Kotaro's armour: Sieg's pure white blended with Tedi's navy blue, brightening the tone to a light sky blue, and Sieg's DenKamen Mask, both whole, and in pieces, attached to Kotaro, giving him wings on his back, shoulders and ankles, and giving the Machetedi a sharper, more serrated winged edge. A call of Activate was given, and the system unleashed Kotaro's next mode:

"BLAZER MODE ACTIVATED," the system announced, and the mask attached to the blade flipped, forming savage razor points that lengthened to give the Machetedi a hook-like shape. The system announced "Full Charge will be ready in ten seconds. Machetedi Twin Gasher Mode engaged." Kotaro watsed no time in whipping out a fresh round of heavy attacks on Hemetaros that sent him flying from one into the other. Five seconds later, Kotaro jumped back and readied his new wings for action. Not surprisingly, he hadn't done a lot of damage to his foe in five seconds, so the next five were critical. He'd have to pour everything he had left into this one single attack. Meanwhile, inside the Machetedi, Sieg and Tedi counted the remaining time in sync with the system:

"GO."  
Kotaro took off, vanishing from sight as he barraged Hemetaros with unrelenting strikes from all angles. Hemetaros didn't have eyelashes, but regardless, didn't bat one.  
"YON."  
Kotaro let loos with an upward slash that sent Hemetaros skyward. Hemetaros yawned loudly. Kotaro grunted in annoyance.  
"SAN."  
Kotaro attacked wildly, swinging in furious arcs and curves. Hemetaros groaned from boredom. Kotaro grunted in frustration.  
"NII."  
Kotaro hooked Hemetaros on the weapon's wings, dragging him further and further into the sky, allowing gravity to work. Hemetaros Sneezed idly. Kotaro was now seriously irked.  
"ICHI (KORIN... (ADVENT...))"  
Kotaro pulled up on the weapon, cutting through Hemetaros and letting him fall. Hemetaros smirked and chuckled. Kotaro shouted in anger.  
"REI (MAN O JISHITE! (ABOVE IT ALL!))"

Kotaro roared in a frenzied rage as he engaged all six of his wings, stopping in midair and darting back toward Hemetaros with one final slash that cut straight through him. Hemetaros gasped, though for what reason, Kotaro was unsure. However, the only thing Kotaro knew was that he'd broken something. The only way he knew was from the loud cracking noises he heard when Hemetaros hit the ground. And from the large carter he formed, he hit the ground rather hard. Unfortunately, a lack of a violent exploision signalled that Kotaro's battle against this foe was not quite over. He returned to human form, but kept the pass in hand, ready for action.

Without warning, two large fists connected with Kotaro's face and left side, blowing him off his feet and into a pile of rubble. Kotaro stood, albeit shakily, for less than a second before a second attack sent him flying into a wall several feet behind him. Winded, Kotaro looked up and saw Hemetaros slowly advancing. However, two seconds later, he got something he needed.

Out of the sky flew a crimson cell phone that attached to the buckle, over top of the still present Wing Buckle. Kotaro felt he knew what was happening. he connected the belt and dialed "3-6-9-#", to which the phone responded "MOMO-URA-KIN-RYUU". However, instead of doing the same as his grandfather, Kotaro added an extra set of numbers "9-4-6-4", which resulted in a cry of "WING", after which Kotaro pressed the "Call" button and swiped. Out of no where came an aged-looking DenKamen Sword, which fused into the Machetedi. Soon, Kotaro stared at the newly formed "TediDensha Sword", which born a blade two times longer than the Machetedi's, plus the turn-table with the masks of all his Imagin on it. Kotaro smiled inside his helmet; somehow, he instinctively knew that he could now use all of the weapons he'd used before. And so he did, turning the turn-table by one revolution, cycling through Tedi, whose power turned the weapon into Tedi's personal form: The Tedishido Blade, which resembled a large, wooden katana, to the Momoken Sword, then the Urazao Rod, followed by the Kinaoro Axe, then the Ryuutagan Revolver, and finally, another new weapon, the Sietantou Knife, a short blade that bore Sieg's image on it. Finally, after a few rounds from Ryuuta's weapon, the evil incarnation of Tedi began to look injured. Kotaro smiled widely.

"All right, everyone, it's time to see what you all can really do!" Kotaro said as he pulled and held the trigger for the turn-table, sending the ring of masks spinning wildly. The masks detached and connected to NEW Den-O's body in different areas: Ryuuta's mask attached to the right leg, Kin's to the left, Ura's to the right arm, Momo's to the left, Sieg's mask on the back that sprouted wings, and Tedi's on the chest. As the masks attached, the armour on that part of the body changed color and shape, giving Kotaro's entire form, save for his head, a look of complete unity between his Imagin partners. The system seemed to confirm this as it made it's announcement:

"UNITY MODE ACTIVATED. TEDIDENSHA SWORD UNION MODE ENGAGED. FULL CHARGE IS READY AND WAITING." Kotaro's entire body flashed, signalling the end of his change. As his eye lenses rapdily changed to reflect all the personallities on his form and a small spoiler formed on his helmet, Kotaro ran forward, slashing at his foe with renewed vigor. Hemetaros could barely keep up with Kotaro's newfound power, staggering after each attack and flying back after the last one. Kotaro swiped the pass again, initializing a Full Charge, then flipped it and swiped again for Charge and Up. Kotaro then decided to go for an overkill and, folding it closed, swiped it again. The system acknowledged this as "CRITICAL CHARGE". Kotaro held the sword in a battle position and charged at Hemetaros, who staggered to his feet, now visibly terrified. All six Imagin now kept track of the time until Kotaro's attack with the system:

"JUU (YAY!)"  
Kotaro slammed Hemetaros with the blade's blunt edge, then slashed him aside.  
"KYU (YAY YAY!)"  
Kotaro back-hand-slashed Hemetaros into the floor. Hemetaros gasped for air. Kotaro grinned.  
"HACHI (NE NE!)"  
Kotaro slashed upward, sending he evil Imagin inot the air, only to be bashed back down to the ground. Hemetaros coughed blood. Kotaro smiled wide.  
"SHICHI (OH YEAH!)"  
Kotaro side-slashed Hemetaros into a wall. Hemetaros stood, drawing heavily for air. Kotaro sneered cruelly.  
"ROKU (BANG BANG!)"  
Kotaro smashed Hemetaros into a three-part slash attack, slashing him once with Momo's powers, then throwing the weapon like a boomerang for two more hits. Hemetaros cringed in pain. Kotaro chuckled.  
"GO (BIG BANG!)"  
Kotaro sliced skyward again, this time using Sieg's powers to pull the dark Tedi skyward. Hemetaros gasped fruitlessly for air. Kotaro simply laughed.  
"YON (BLAM BLAM!)"  
Kotaro switched to Ryuuta's powers, turning the weapon to blast Hemetaros back to the ground with lethal force. Hemetaros screamed in pain as his ribs snapped. Kotaro laughed louder.  
"SAN (LET'S GO!)  
Kotaro now moved to Kin's powers to perform a powerful slam attack, causing enough shock to send the foe into the air again. Hemetaros screamed in pain again. Kotaro howled in laughter.  
"NII (FINSH HIM OFF!)"  
Kotaroi swapped to Ura's powers, smashing the Imagin with repeated jabs. Hemetaros flew, screaming. Kotaro laughed harder than before.  
"ICHI (ORE-TACHI (WE ARE)... SAISHO KARA SAIGO MADE...)"  
Kotaro moved to Tedi's powers, smashing the darker Tedi into place for one final attack. As Hemetaros flew, Kotaro engaged all his collective powers at once, using Sieg's wings to get ahead of Hemetaros. The evil one could only scream in terror as he ran straight into his demise.  
"REI (KURAIMAKSU DA ZE!)

Kotaro rocketed toward Hemetaros at lightning speed, slashing through him with the Tedidensha Sword, imbued with all six Imagin's powers. Hemetaros gasped and screamed in pain as his body hit the ground in a skid, exploding hard enough to shake the moon. Kotaro stood, once more devoid of his armor, with all six Imagin standing next to him, smiling. kotaro grinned and looked over at the New Den-Liner. Standing in the doorway were Owner and Tsukasa, both waving at him. Kotaro smiled at them and fell to his knees. His toughest battle ever had just concluded. Or, so he thought...  
~~END EXCERPT!~~  
~~~END SONG!~~~

And there you have it. For the record, Hemetaros is a play on words. From my standpoint, anyway, Double-Action Strike Form is a heavy-metal song. Therefore, since Hemetaros is the dark version of Tedi, i decided to call him "HEavy MEtal TAROS", which was too long. So, i shortened it. And, in order, Kotaro's finishing attacks are as follows:  
Brawler Mode: Full Charge-Peach-Man Fever  
Buster Mode: Full Charge-Solid Fever-Turtle Hammer  
Bruiser Mode: Full Charge-Feverish Slasher  
Blaster Mode: Full Charge-Fevered Spiral Shatter  
Blazer Mode: Full Charge- Fever Hook Smash  
Unity Mode: CRITICAL CHARGE- ULTIMATE UNION FEVER  
I hope you enjoyed this! More to come! Later gators! ^_^


End file.
